The Potters Are Expecting!
by snoopy-pie
Summary: Hermione and Harry Potter are expecting their first child. Can Harry survive this beautiful time in their life? A funny look at how our favorite couple deals with some strange goings on with Hermione's pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Hello everyone! I am writing this as a challenge for Scout from Portkey so I hope I do it justice! I am having fun with this one and chapter 1 is at last ready to go!_

_Please read and review! I am really enjoying writing about Harry and Hermione's loveand I hope you enjoy reading them._

_Thank you,_

_Manda_

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim any of the Harry Potter characters or their world they live in nor do I make any money off writing my little stories about them. They all belong to JK Rowling so I give credit where credit is due:)_

Harry eyed his perfectly, grilled steak and his stomach lurched uncomfortably. The vegetables that Hermione had steamed beautifully were piled onto his place just the way he liked them but he paled and felt like he was going to be really...REALLY sick. Maybe it is the smell that was causing his stomach to churn but either way he was not going to make it. Hermione was talking to him but she sounded so very far away...

"So I went to the doctor this morning and he said everything is going beautifully although...Harry?" Hermione paused and realized that her husband wasn't looking so good. Just as she was about to go to him he dropped his fork with a loud clang and bolted from the table to the bathroom. He nearly didn't make it before the terrible retching began.

Hermione grabbed a cool cloth and ran to the bathroom where she found poor Harry bent over the toilet looking pale and weak. She started to kneel down to him but he held up a hand and held her back.

"No! Stay back I must have a stomach flu or something and I don't want you to get sick." Harry lay down on the cool bathroom tile and groaned miserably. "Just let me lay here awhile. I never want to move again." He moaned.

"Harry, honey you should go to bed. Do you want me to save your dinner?" She ignored his protests to stay back and placed the cool cloth over his forehead covering the dim scar that used to be the main concern of their life. "I could brew you a potion to help settle your stomach..." Hermione was concerned. Over the past few days Harry had began to do a few strange things. It all started when she found out she was pregnant and while she felt fantastic Harry seemed to be acting oddly. Perhaps it was just stress she thought absently. She would look it up tonight when he fell asleep. He seemed so tired lately.

Hermione helped him to their bedroom after some coaxing and waved her wand over him to remove his clothing. She taped her wand toward the chest of drawers and pulled out a set of green Pajamas when he pawed at her. "I don't want those," he complained. I want the other ones. They'll make me feel better."

Hermione shook her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course honey, I just forgot." She soothed. Once again she flicked her wand toward the dresser and immediately a set of blue Pajamas with tiny golden snitches shimmering over the material flew to her outstretched hand. He complained and groaned the entire time it took her to get him dressed and under the covers. Finally, she leaned down to kiss him and he warded her off.

"Don't kiss me. You will make me sick again." He whined pathetically. Hermione blinked. He had never refused a kiss from her before. This was most peculiar indeed. She patted him on the shoulder and left him in peace to finish her own dinner. After she did the dishes she went to their private Library to see if she could find research Harry's symptoms, but there was nothing that she could find. She would have to call a healer in the morning.

Later that night Hermione was being shaken awake by Harry. Now Hermione was more than used to being waked up in the middle of the night by her husband but he was usually a bit more romantic. In fact Hermione had found that married life with Harry meant long sexy nights and she had to admit that she could certainly use one of those nights right now, with or without the romance. As she turned to him she softly kissed his neck and her hands found their way underneath his pajama top but Harry stopped her.

"Hermione...what are you doing?" He lightly grabbed her hands and gave her an amusing grin. Hermione had never been so bold before when initiating sex but he had to admit that this was a welcome change. He realized that his craving for taco chips and yogurt could wait while he sampled the delights that his wife was offering up to him. Harry never got tired of making love to Hermione. Just the mere touch of her skin could get his blood pumping and after 3 years of marriage things in the bedroom just kept getting hotter and hotter.

"What do you think I am doing?" She purred and ran her fingers through his hair suggestively. "Is my guy feeling a bit better?"

Harry gave her a wicked smile and pulled her beneath him. "I've never been better," he whispered huskily, and she gasped with anticipation. He bent his head down low to nuzzle her neck just the way she liked and was rewarded by a soft moan escaping her lips. _Merlin, he loved how she moaned like that,_ he thought vaguely. Whatever had caused him to wake her up to begin with had completely left his mind the moment she arched her body up to press against his. Her softness was a delightful contrast to his hardness and Hermione loved how he used his entire body to lightly touch and tease her. They moved together with comfortable ease simply enjoying the feel of each other as they lost one piece of clothing after another. This couple adored each other and it showed in their lovemaking with each tender caress and touch. Passion...obsession...desire; Harry and Hermione were all of these things and no matter how many times they came together it felt like they were discovering each other for the first time as man and woman. Hot...pulsing...burning; Harry loved how she melted into his arms and Hermione loved how his eyes shimmered with undisguised desire burning within their depths. Soon they were both lost in each other as they had so many times before and the magical energy they created nearly took out the lights for an entire city block.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! I'm so sorry it has taken so long for an update but real life sometimes takes over you know? Anyway here is the next chappie! I hope it makes you giggle a little and awww...a little I enjoyed writing this one!_

_As always please read and review! Thanks for reading!_

_Manda_

_Disclaimer: I in no way shape form or fashion own any of the characters in this story nor do I make any money on them. I just play in the wonderful world that JK Rowling has provided for us. Now on with the show!_

Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione awoke and stretched luxuriously. A soft smile adorned her face and she giggled bashfully when memories of the previous night flooded her mind. She was amazed when that familiar warmth began to encompass her entire being once again and she couldn't believe that she wanted another romp under the sheets with Harry. She didn't even care that the sun was shining brightly thru her bedroom window and she pulled the covers up over her head in embarrassment_. What was wrong with her? _

Suddenly a small groan could be heard coming from the master bathroom. Hermione flipped the covers off and listened intently before she realized it must be Harry. Her previous musings were forgotten as she grabbed her wand and rushed over to open the door. He was once again hugging the toilet as if it was a life line. He was pale, but he managed to give Hermione a weak smile. He opened his mouth to speak but instead of his steady deep voice he croaked feebly, "Hey babe, I don't think I'll be able to go into work today."

Hermione was immediately thrown into worry mode and after he got cleaned up she helped him back to bed. "Harry, this is so weird! How could you...uh...be so amorous last night and then be sick the very next morning? What kind of sickness comes and goes like that?" Hermione sat on the edge of their bed with a thoughtful expression. Harry thought she looked extremely adorable as she tried to work out in her mind what could be happening to him. He loved how she still got embarrassed about making love, but last night was different. As a matter of fact he would've said it was she who was the zealous one, but he felt too queasy at the moment to point this out to her.

"Hermione, maybe I am just hungry. I feel like I am starving, but if I move I just know I will hurl."

Hermione worriedly pursed her lips and ran off to the kitchen. When she returned she carried a plate with saltine crackers and a cool glass of ginger ale. "Here sweetie, try these and in the meantime I am going to go have a chat with Healer Valorin. She ran her wand over her body and was now wearing a beautiful set of green robes. They were her favorite because they reminded her of Harry's own emerald eyes.

Harry pouted a little as he watched her pull on her cloak hastily, "but, how long will you be gone?"

Hermione smiled gently at his boyish expression and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be home soon. You stay in bed and eat your crackers. They will help settle your stomach." She then stepped away from the bed and blew him a kiss before apparating out of their bedroom, leaving Harry all alone nibbling on a saltine.

"Haaarrrryyy! Where are you mate? Ouch! Bloody hell...where did that table come from? Harry! Are you here?

Harry rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Amazingly enough his nausea had disappeared about an hour after Hermione had left, but he was trying to wait for her to come home before rising. He had relished the thought of spending the afternoon in bed with her but apparently that wasn't in the cards with Ron bumbling around downstairs.

Harry tapped his wand over his pajama bottoms and a pair of muggle jeans appeared in exchange. Somehow they didn't fit like they used to...curious. Grabing a black T-shirt out of the laundry basket he went in search of his best friend who had found the refrigerator.

"Ron, have you ever considered going to your own house for lunch?" Harry walked into the kitchen to find him building an enormous turkey and cheese sandwich.

"I already had lunch with Luna but she is on some kind of diet and all we ate was a kind veggie casserole thing. A man needs something with substance, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings." Ron piled layer upon layer of thick turkey slices before looking up to catch Harry pulling his T-shirt over his head. "I uh...didn't interrupt anything did I? I mean Hermione isn't going to come down wearing something indecent is she?" Ron glanced around cautiously before giving Harry a quizzical look.

"Naw...Not that I would mind it, but I was sick this morning and she has been all Hermione-ish ever since."

Ron nodded his head knowingly but grimaced when Harry poured some taco chips into a bowl and spooned some of Hermione's strawberry yogurt over them. When he sat down to eat it Ron was completely dumbstruck.

"Harry...uh...are you sure you feel alright? You are not going to really eat that are you?" Ron looked extremely doubtful.

"Of course I am. I don't know why, but I dreamed about it last night and I have been craving it ever since." Harry ate a big spoonful and closed his eyes as he savored the fruity crunchiness. _Who would have thought that something like this would taste so good together?_

Just as Ron was about to comment on the strangeness of Harry's food choices, Hermione popped into the kitchen with an amusing look on her face.

"Harry! You are never going to believe this!"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello everyone so sorry for the long delay. This chapter isn't the original chapter I had written but my computer crashed so I lost everything. (yes I know I should back up so sue me ;-P) Anway, I wrote this up and even though I'm not extremely happy with it I think If I don't post something soon I'll not post anything at all! lol so I hope you guys enjoy and please be kind. I love honest criticism but please be respectful when doing so. Now thatbeing said I hope you enjoy!_

_Manda_

Chapter 3

Ron nearly fell out of his chair and Harry was just simply staring at Hermione unhappily.

"You mean Harry is going to have the baby?" Ron asked incredulously and scratched his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted him on the top of the head with a small booklet she had been holding in her hands. "No you twit, honestly don't you two pay attention to anything I say?"

"But, Hermione how can I be having all your pregnancy symptoms? I mean I feel okay now maybe I just umm…….had some sort of Wizarding Flu…or…or maybe I ate something that didn't agree with me."

Ron eyed Harry's breakfast warily and nodded emphatically. "He has a point Hermione."

Hermione giggled. "What am I going to do with you boys? Healer Valorin and I had a lovely chat and he mentioned that you might be experiencing what we call Empathic Pregnancy. It happens sometimes when two people love each other so much that the man will start exhibiting some of the symptoms." Hermione sighed wistfully and smiled at Harry like he had answered her prayers of every romance notion she had ever thought of. "Its actually a lot more common among Wizards than muggles, but it happens with them sometimes too." She handed Harry a small book that had a young man waving unhappily beside a young woman who was grinning from ear to ear as she patted her swollen pregnant tummy.

"It all makes sense actually. If you stop and think about it you have been experiencing a couple of things already. I mean the nausea…strange eating habits...mood swings…oh and you might gain a little weight, but I'm sure everything will be fine. Oh Harry!" She stated breathlessly. "We will be able to truly experience this together! I'm so excited! I think I'm going to go shopping for some baby things." She said all of this very fast and after flashing her boys a luminous grin, she disappeared out the door and up the stairs. Harry and Ron could hear her singing a sweet lullaby and both of the two young men stared at one another and gulped.

Harry slowly digested what Hermione had just told him as everything ran through his mind over and over again. Nausea...Mood swings...Weight gain? Harry suddenly whipped his head around to try and look at his arse and suddenly it all became clear to him.

Harry heard Hermione thumping around in the room they were planning to decorate for the baby's room and plopped down pathetically. "How could this be happening to me? I mean I hate the thought of Hermione going through all of those symptoms...but...it is supposed to be HER going through it...not me. I...I...I'm just the husband!"

"Mate, you probably have the worst luck of any man I know. Forget the loonys trying to do you in, you have bigger problems with your wife." Ron shook his head sadly and sat back down to devour his sandwich. "I always did think she was mental. Better you than me I always say."

Suddenly, a deep primal urge to prove his manhood began building up inside of Harry. He couldn't explain it but he certainly knew what he wanted to do. "Hey Ron how about we go out for a guys night out kind of thing? I haven't went out with you guys in a long while. What do you say we call Neville and your brothers and go out to a few bars and kick back?" It was a great idea! Going out and tossing back some beers and maybe even some firewhiskey. He almost felt like roaring with a very manly roar when Ron sniggered. "What is it?"

"Sorry mate, but I'm afraid I can't let you drink."

Harry looked at Ron curiously before Ron's mouth curved into a huge grin. "Alcohol is bad for your little bun in the oven."

"WHAT?" Harry lunged for Ron with his wand drawn but Ron was ready for his attack and jumped out of the way cackling hysterically. Grabing his half eaten sandwich Ron narrowly missed a beam of red sparks before disapparating out of the Potter's kitchen. Harry could just imagine Ron telling Fred and George with gusto what was going on with "the pregnancy" and smirked to himself. Perhaps it is time he took some extended time off from work. He didn't think he could handle hunting dark wizards and pregnancy at the same time. The world would just have to make do without "The Chosen One"...at least until afterthe baby was born. At that moment Hermione appeared in the doorway with a deep blush heating up her lovely cheeks.

Harry smiled when he saw her and the love he felt for her once again overtook his heart and his soul until nothing else seemed to matter. The effect she had on him was amazing and right now there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.This amazing womanwas carrying his child and that alone was a captivating thought. They were going to be parents and he realized that at least they could go through it together just as they always had.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay I know it has been a long while since I last updated this story and I'm really sorry about that (scout please forgive!). I have had a bit of writers block lately not to mention real life has been really hard on me for a few months. But last night I had the urge to write something and this is what came out of me. It is just a sweet moment between Harry and Hermione and I really like this one. I know it is short but I promise to make the next chapter really long! lol Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. please R&R I read every single one of them! I am going to finish this fic by September 15:o)**_

_**So you all know I do not make any money off of these characters, I didn't create any of them (except maybe the unborn baby ;oP ) and they all belong to JK Rowling and Warner bros I guess. Not really sure how all that works LOL. Anyway, its not mine! as I'm sure you all knew anyway. Here it is guys Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4

Harry had never been so tired in his entire life. He never thought he would hear himself refuse a blissful night of lovemaking with his wife, but he was nearing break down. His mind lingered over the amazing transformation Hermione had went through and he smiled. She sure wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing he thought wickedly. His little book worm had completely taken him by surprise with how well she researched the art of seduction. Yep this last encounter would definitely be one for the books and heaven help him he didn't know if he could keep up with her.

Looking over at his now sleeping wife he gently touched her flushed cheeks and she smiled softly in her sleep. He could watch her sleep peacefully for hours and never take his eyes away from her loveliness. He almost laughed at his poetic mood and flipped onto his back with his arms hooked above his head. Well, If Hermione had changed then he certainly had as well. His emotions seemed to be off the charts and even though his nausea seemed to have ebbed away something else had come to take its place. For the first time in Harry's life he had begun to experience heartburn. It didn't matter what he ate or drank it came. It didn't matter whether it was water or crackers, his esophagus would be engulfed in a blaze of fire every single, solitary night. He couldn't get away from it unfortunately and since there was no real physical cause for the heart burn there was no potion that would make it go away. Hermione had even ventured out to an all night muggle store to get him some Tums which seemed to help at first but didn't last. It seemed he was doomed. At least that was how he felt when the familiar sensation assaulted him. Of course Hermione thought Harry over dramatized everything and thought his predicament quite funny at times. To this Harry would humph all the way to their bedroom where he would pout for a good 30 minutes before Hermione would come up and apologize which almost always ended up with a nice little jaunt under the covers. The woman was delightfully insatiable.

Ron did indeed tell his brothers about "The Pregnancy" which was what they called their little situation and teased him relentlessly until Hermione threatened to hex them into the next century if the jokes didn't stop. Now in her 5th month Hermione had at last begun to wear the maternity clothes that the twins had sent to Harry as a "joke", which incidentally, made Harry wail inconsolably for an entire evening. Ron and Luna had been there for dinner that evening and Hermione had apologetically whispered, "He gets a bit emotional sometimes," which seemed to make Harry howl even louder. Luna had sympathetically hugged Hermione before gently prodding a snickering Ron out the door a little before 7 pm.

Harry now seemed to be in the thick of his Empathetic pregnancy and while he tried to keep positive about the whole thing, it sometimes seemed to be just too much. How on earth did women do it? Harry took a deep breath and flipped the covers off of his body. The room was stifling so he decided to get up and raise a window. He sat on a small window seat by the large picture window lost in thought with his hand cradling his chin. The cool breeze gently tickled the curtains that Hermione had bought when they married and he couldn't help but wonder what the next 4 months would bring.

Harry heard a small sigh from the bed and he didn't have to look up to realize that Hermione had awoken and was waddling over to where he sat in front of the window. He instinctively made room for her on his lap and kissed her cheek when she joined him.

"Anything wrong Mr. Potter?" Hermione snaked an arm around his neck and looked into his dazzling green eyes that seemed to assess the soft curves of her very pregnant body with appreciation. Harry loved how Hermione's body had changed over the last few months and he carefully laid his hand upon her stomach that held the child they so desperately loved. He was going to be a father and at that moment his eyes caught her chocolate ones and there was no need to vocalize how the other was feeling.

"Nothings wrong, I was just sitting her thinking about how our life is going to change when baby Potter here makes his grand appearance." Harry gently patted her tummy and Hermione sighed contentedly.

"It is a beautiful night don't you think Harry?" Hermione's small hands began twirling Harry's ruffled mess of black hair and he closed his eyes in blissful enjoyment.

_Merlin he loved it when she did that_. "Mmm…humm."

"It reminds me a lot of the night you proposed to me." Hermione sighed wistfully as Harry's arms pulled her close to his own body. Almost instantly Hermione became aroused and Harry groaned deliciously when she lowered her head down to whisper seductively in his ear, "Why don't we go back to bed."

Harry's eyes popped open when she felt her tongue in his ear and before he knew what was going on his very pregnant wife was leading him back to bed with a most sultry look on her pretty face.

Oh she was going to kill him for sure. Harry however didn't have much time for reflection on his wife's newfound Libido before he realized she had used magic to relieve him of his pajamas. _Oh boy this was going to be another one for the books_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry sat in the lounge flipping through the channels of the television set with his poor swollen feet elevated upon several pillows. He could hear the gaggle of women in the baby's room upstairs and felt cheated. After everything he was going through and those women were upstairs acting like Hermione was the only one doing all the work. They had some nerve.

Harry crossed his arms rebelliously when he heard a squeal of laughter from Ginny and wondered what in heavens name could she be squealing about this time. He didn't want to admit that Hermione had asked him if he wanted to join the baby shower. In fact he had out right refused this right of passage into parenthood. His male ego had rebelled against it because if Fred or George got wind of him participating in "name that baby food" he would forever be a marked man by the Weasley twins. However, after several hours of squeals and giggles coming from the soon to be christened baby room he almost wished he was sitting up there among all those pretty packages and colorful ribbons playing all those silly games. He was pathetic. No it was best if he stayed down here and watched…what was he watching anyway? He flipped the channel again as a very happy Hermione gave a loud shriek and then all was quiet. Flip. They must be doing the cake by now he thought unhappily.

Hermione's due date of December 12th was still two months away and to Harry it seemed like an eternity. Everybody was going ga ga over the whole damn thing and Harry was certainly feeling the pressure. His back ached for no reason it seemed and most of the time he felt like he was going to melt down from what Hermione called "Hot Flashes". It also didn't help matters that his arse was about 20 sizes to large and his feet…Well lets just say they wasn't his feet anymore as they seemed to swell in the evenings. Not to mention he was now running to the bathroom every 10 minutes to relieve his bladder that filled up again by the time he made it back to the sofa. Bloody empathetic pregnancy! He was a man damn it!

Harry Potter was not in a good mood and the fact that everyone was fawning over Hermione and the growing life within her just made things seem worse. This was where his eyes would normally begin to well up with tears. Here he was feeling like some beached whale and nobody cared. Hermione was at her party and Ron was off being a guy while he Harry was stuck at home watching a stupid muggle soap opera.

By the time Mrs. Weasley trotted downstairs for some extra plastic cups Harry had worked himself up into a right state, and if you were one of the most powerful wizards known to the wizarding world this was NOT a good thing. Mrs. Weasley was on her way out of the kitchen when it happened and caught her quite by surprise. Everything in the living room had begun to rise up and zip about the room. Molly nervously tried to grab the plastic cups that where darting out of her grasp when she suddenly felt a jolt before she herself was lifted up up up into the air.

"Oh dear…uhh…ohhh!" She yelped fretfully.

Harry could barely see through his teary eyes but when he saw Mrs. Weasley floating around haphazardly he waved his hand and everything softly drifted back to their original positions; including a disgruntled Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm s…s…sorry Mrs. Weasley, I just couldn't help it!" Harry groaned miserably.

"Oh Harry dear! You gave me such a fright." Molly nervously tip toed over to where he was pouting and gave him a motherly expression.

"Why don't you come up for a bit of fun?" Harry grunted and flipped the channel again. "Ehh…Hermione is going to open the gifts after the cake and I know everyone would love for you to join the party."

Harry grunted again and turned his tired green eyes upon the kindly motherly figure he had grown to love. "Mrs. Weasley, I better stay put."

"Oh that is pish posh child! If you let those silly boys of mine get to you then you deserve to be down here. Now enough of this nonsense and up we go now." Mrs. Weasley had apparently had quite enough of Harry feeling sorry for himself and promptly marched him upstairs into the middle of a lovely pastel colored room decorated with floating balloons and glittery baskets hanging with every kind of goodie you could imagine.

Hermione was sitting on a pink cushioned chair holding a little plate filled with cake and ice cream. Her eyes spotted Harry coming through the door and she gave him one of her sweetest smiles.

Ginny leaned in close to Hermione and whispered, "Looks like mum has brought the walking hormone to the party."

Hermione gave Ginny a disapproving frown and slowly wobbled over to Harry and slid her hand inside his. "I'm glad you finally came up. I was getting worried about you."

He looked down at Hermione and gave her hand a little squeeze. "I didn't exactly have a choice." He nodded his head at Mrs. Weasley and in a lower voice spoke, "I accidentally let my magic get away from me and well…here I am." Hermione giggled and nudged him playfully with her shoulder.

"It's not funny Hermione! I lifted her clear off the ground this time." Harry stared at Hermione wounded. "Besides, I was being a prat about this whole party thing." He mumbled guiltily as he played with a ribbon on one of the gifts.

Hermione laid her head onto Harry's shoulder and sighed. "It's okay Harry. I know how difficult this is for you." She felt him relax and looked up into his emerald green eyes. His head slowly lowered and her eyes fluttered shut as their lips reunited in a gentle kiss.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Hermione and Harry as she motioned the happy couple toward a large stack of brightly decorated gifts. Harry allowed Hermione to lead him to her pink cushion and before he sat down he whispered into her ear, "umm….Hermione? do you have a blue one?" Hermione giggled and with a swish of her wand a lovely blue cushioned chair appeared next to her pink one. Harry beamed with what he hoped was a roguish grin and plopped down beside his adorably pregnant wife.

Slapping his hands together eagerly Harry straightened up and shouted merrily to the crowded room. "Ok then! Let's get this party rolling!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I have more stories over at and that is where I post all of my stories from now on. I just wanted to post the rest of it here :o) Hope you all have a lovely holiday!

Manda

Chapter 6

Harry didn't know how many times he had changed his pants. All he knew was that with each change his clothes were getting much tighter than the last and he was now getting desperate.

"Harry! Honey hurry up! We can't wait much longer!" Hermione's voice practically screamed with urgency and he knew that he would have to hurry.

"I'm coming Hermione! I just can't seem to…" He took a deep breath and fell back on the bed so he could button his jeans. "Come…on…!" He breathed with frustration.

"HARRY!!! It is time!" Harry grew panicked and gave up on the jeans before pulling out his wand to magically enlarge his pants.

On his way out the door he paused in front of their bedroom mirror and scrutinized his appearance. He sighed. "This is pathetic."

"Harry! Oh for heaven's sake! What are you doing up there?" Hermione's voice was closer now and before he could answer there she was in all her pregnant glory glaring at him from the doorway with one hand on her hip and the other rubbing her very round belly.

"Umm…nothing Hermione." He pointed at the closet. "You see…I was…and then I couldn't do it…so I…I…" Harry stopped because his sensible wife was looking at him suspiciously like he had lost his mind or something. How could he possibly explain that he had been trying on clothes? Instead he grimaced uncomfortably. "I feel like a deranged man."

"Stop fooling around Harry! I know you don't want to go but it is important so…move it!"

Harry recognized that beautiful look of determination and grabbed his coat before following her downstairs…but no sooner had they reached the fireplace Harry had to turn back for his wallet. Then when Hermione had her fist of floo powder poised over the hearth he realized that he had forgotten his wand. When he returned Hermione was tapping her foot harshly against the hard wood floor of their Lounge and he gave her a shameful grin.

"Sorry Mione…I didn't mean to…" He took a deep breath. "I'm ready now."

Hermione eyed him carefully and raised her hand once more to—

"WAIT!!" Harry screamed in a panic.

Hermione gave an enormous exasperated sigh and turned to gape at Harry with her eyes blazing.

"What have you forgotten this time Harry? Is it your glasses? Or perhaps it is the simple fact that you don't want to face the twins? The Weasleys are like our family Harry and I am certainly not going to disappoint them. So if you really do not want to go visit your friends whom you have known since you were 11 years old and been like the family you never had then by all means stay! But please excuse me while I go have a great time with our friends. Shame on you!" Hermione had said this all very fast as usual when she became upset and Harry swallowed.

"Umm Hermione…I was only going to say that I forgot to…well…" He pointed down at his feet where he wiggled his toes.

Hermione's eyes traveled down his body to see his stocking feet and she giggled.

"I should probably put on some trainers or something. Don't you think?"

Shaking her head with disbelief she slowly nodded her head and Harry bolted up the stairs praying that perhaps he would trip and break a leg or something so they could miss the whole thing. As luck would have it he was in perfect health when he once again reached Hermione by the hearth.

"Are we ready now Harry?" She asked calmly.

"Yep as ready as I'll ever be I guess. Let's go."

Hermione smiled and flung the floo powder into the fireplace and in minutes Harry and Hermione were stepping out of the Weasley's fireplace at the burrow.

The house was buzzing with the excitement of Bill and Fleur's 3 little boys who were having a grand time of playing chase the snitch and Charlie's little girl Alisha was sitting nearby looking at her unruly cousins with obvious displeasure. It wasn't long before Little Arty, Bill's oldest, noticed the Potters and ran up to give Harry a huge hug. "Uncle Harry is here!! It's been forever since you came to see me Uncle Harry. Hermione seemed to drift off toward the sound of Luna's soft dreamy laugh and Harry smiled at Arty and tasseled his red hair before following Hermione into the kitchen. The small sea of red hair swarmed around an elaborate table decorated with snowflakes and little icicles. Mrs. Weasley was dabbing at her eyes with a small handkerchief embroidered with small daisies along the edge.

"Oh I don't know if my heart can take it! Such news!" She was saying as Harry and Hermione drew nearer.

Oh my darlings come here!" Harry and Hermione both looked on with confusion until Ron and Luna stepped forward and allowed Molly to wrap her arms around the two of them. Luna had the most peaceful smile Harry had ever seen. Ron looked a little alarmed but happy none the less.

"What did we miss?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Fred popped up behind her and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Well Mrs. Chosen One it seems that our Little Ronnikins is going to be expecting a little Weasley come next June." Fred was grinning from ear to ear and when he saw Harry he gave a low whistle and looked Harry over from head to foot. "I told you to keep those maternity clothes mate." He said shaking his head sadly.

George smirked, "I bet you wish you had some of those expanda britches now aye Harry?"

Harry gripped his wand and tried to ignore them. They are just having fun. They are my friends. They mean no harm damn it! It was a mantra he had begun repeating to himself whenever he was around the twins. Instead of acknowledging their comment he turned to Ron and slapped him on the back. "Bloody Hell…man that is…just…wonderful mate! I never thought we would have families like this. I…I…never thought we would live to be honest." The tears began building up and when Hermione hugged Luna happily Harry felt overcome with joy. "Awe man you guys are the best." He was all choked up and Hermione giggled and patted Harry on the back until he gained control.

Fred snorted and laughed. "It is an emotional time for you aye Harry?

Ron smiled although he looked a bit pale when Mrs. Weasley asked Luna when her due date was.

"Well, I imagine I will give birth on June 4th but my doctor says my due date is June 17th."

Mrs. Weasley just quietly nodded her head while glancing at her husband a little uncertainly. "Well…uhh…June 4th it is then! I'm so happy for you dear."

Harry just happened to look over at Hermione and sighed weakly. She was looking at him like he was her prey and she was the hunter. Oh boy. He didn't know if he could handle another "moment" like they had at the grand opening of the twin's new store a couple of months ago. They would have to get out of there soon if he recognized that hungry look on her face like he thought he did.

Heavens the woman had lost all inhibitions. A few months ago he would have rejoiced over this new change but lately he dreaded even going to bed he was so exhausted. Of course she didn't mean for any of it to happen but good gracious what was a man to do?

More people began arriving and it wasn't long until they were all sitting down to Mrs. Weasley's fabulous cooking. However right when he was reaching for the rolls he felt something that sort of reminded him of someone's foot creeping up his pant leg. He swallowed and looked up to meet the smoldering eyes of his wife and she grinned at him. He took a deep breath. The game had started. He tried to shift his legs out of the way but they were all so cramped along the table he couldn't sufficiently move out of her line of attack.

By the time dessert was served Hermione had managed to place her foot right onto Harry's crotch making him squirm uncomfortably through their pudding and at one point he gave a funny little moan causing Ron to raise an eyebrow. Hermione looked completely unaffected as she chatted happily with Lupin about an innovative new potion that was being tested for Lycanthropy.

He had to get out of there. "Umm…yes would you all excuse me and Hermione for a moment? I have to uh…run home for a moment." Hermione gave him an eager look when he got them to the fireplace and he barely got them to the privacy of their own living room before she had her hands entangled within his dark hair. Within moments she had pinned him against the wall, kissing his neck. He decided to make it easy on her and wandlessly undid his shirt buttons to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. This seemed to drive her wild as she slipped a hand under his t-shirt. Yep this one was going to take all he had to survive.

Harry didn't feel like another romp on the floor so he immediately apparated them both to their bedroom. Hermione almost growled with impatience as he helped her out of her own lovely dress before kissing her fully on the lips. He knew that she was already ready but he wanted to tease her just a little and he needed a little more time to be fully aroused. But she didn't need to know that. He eased her down onto their bed and began really making love to her. He was determined this wasn't going to be a quickie...No way. Hermione closed her eyes as his hands took control touching and exploring her body.

It was when Hermione was nibbling a little on his ear lobe however, that he began to feel a little strange. "Wha…Wha…What is happening Hermione?" He breathed softly into the hollow of her throat.

"Come on, you know what I need" She murmured lustfully. However, when Harry sort of stopped moving she realized that something wasn't right. "Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry saw Hermione's face hovering inches above him before everything went black...

When Harry awoke Hermione was wearing her robe and nervously patting his hand. Most of the Weasleys were gathered around him looking rather amused while others looked worried.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were so exhausted!" By the look in her eyes he could see she was truly worried about him. Then it occurred to him that the entire Weasley clan was in his bedroom.

He jerked up and pulled the covers up to his chin. Ron chuckled. "Having a little trouble with the wife are you Harry?" Hermione shushed him while Harry just fell back upon his pillow again.

"I'm sorry Harry. I was worried about you! I had to tell them why you collapsed in case it was important for your health!" She then leaned in close and whispered, "You've never...well...done that before..." Hermione looked about the room. "Maybe you guys better go. I think I can handle it from here." Mrs. Weasley shooed them all out.

Harry stared at the ceiling in total silence. Hermione twisted her hands. "I can't believe you told them why I passed out." He shook his head with disbelief. "I mean we are talking total mortification here." Hermione laughed at his dramatics and shook her head.

"That is nonsense. Besides, Bill said the same thing almost happened to him when Fleur was pregnant with one of their boys. I don't remember which."

Harry rose up and looked at her doubtfully. "You mean Mr. Curse breaker had trouble in bed? With a Veela?" Harry shook his head. "Nope, I'm not buying it. Besides, I don't seem to recall looking down on Bill in his bed after it happened." He gave her a poignant look and Hermione blushed.

"I'm sorry...OH!!...umm...My! That was certainly different." Hermione rose up and curiously placed a hand on her tummy.

Then she looked down and saw Harry grimacing with pain. "Mione...I think it is TIME."

Hermione grinned and held his hand through the contraction. "We better call the Weasleys back. They'll want to know."

_**Hours later in a room at St. Mungos...**_

Hermione lay in a soft bed holding a small little bundle of blankets with Harry close by looking at his wife and new baby girl. "Let's name her Sarah." He said delightedly. The baby held on tight to Harry's finger and that moment was like no other in his entire life. He was a father, and no matter what he had been through during the past 9 months he knew it was completely worth it. At last he had a family.

"Sarah Lily Potter." Hermione whispered quietly and then smiled up into her husband's bright green eyes. "She is perfect isn't she?" Harry nodded and peeked down at the pink little thing that was his daughter. His daughter! Although he loved his little baby girl he had to say that he was certainly glad it was over. The mood swings, the back aches and pains. He had a new found respect for women but he was certain that if men were the ones that carried babies there would be no more babies. He grinned with relief that it was completely over.

"You know Harry; I think I want to start trying for a boy as soon as the doctor says it is safe. I mean it really wasn't so bad was it? And just look at the result...Harry...are you okay?" Hermione looked at her husband with panic and called for the nurse.

"Another baby? So soon?" Harry answered her weakly. Just the thought of going through another 9 months of Hell was enough to make him feel woozy. He grew nervous and he felt all the blood drain away from his face as he sank to the floor. The last thing he saw before he hit the ground was Hermione's worried eyes and his little Sarah sucking on her fist.

When he came to he looked around the room to see Ron and Luna along with his own little family and he could think of only one thing to say. "Hermione I love you with all of my heart but if you get pregnant again it's YOUR turn!"

At that The Potters and the Weasleys laughed joyously as they celebrated the birth of a new family member.

As time passed Hermione did have another baby and luckily this time Harry was able to be the best supportive husband he could be. He knew the best ways to lie in a bed to get comfortable. He knew how to place the pillows on the couch to support an aching back and the moment Hermione needed her feet rubbed or someone to make her anchovy and banana sandwiches he was there. Sometimes her emotions ran away with her and her feelings were very easily hurt but everyone said that Harry was the kindest most caring husband to ease her concerns. Thanks to his experiences he never forgot to assure Hermione of how much he loved her and their children.

Sarah was 3 years old when little Evan Harry Potter was born and mother, father and big sister looked adoringly over the little bundle. The only difference was Hermione wasn't so eager to continue their family so soon after the birth of Evan. Harry couldn't blame her. Pregnancy was difficult even if it was worth it. Not to mention next time was his turn.


End file.
